Tangles
by Rakusa
Summary: This is uniquely my own take on the first season. Usagi is living on the dark kingdom's base and has the desire to go to "Earth" and intermingle with the humans there. Suspended, but will be returned to in the future, no worries, cheers!
1. Chapter 1

"I wish to go to Earth." A teenaged Usagi demanded of the platinum haired man who was not old enough to be her father but maybe an older brother and yet had control over her decisions.

"Why would you want to do something silly like that."

"I want to see the sun, feel its warmth and all the beauty there is."

"You can see the sun here." Kunzite denied.

Usagi shook her head and straightened slightly. "But it's not the same. Here all you see is great vast whiteness and its _COLD_."

"I will think about it."

"NO, Kunzite." Usagi grasped that she was too blunt and relaxed her tone, she had been picking up other people's reactions, not her own since she was little. "I wish to go now, I have great desire to go and see the world that's in my mind from fairy tales and books I've read. I need to see it before I go insane."

"You'll see it if you become a general."

"I will have no wish to become one because then my soul will have died."

Kunzite spun on her so fast she hadn't seen it coming and she was trapped against the wall with silver eyes glaring daggers at her. "I have one blond haired green eyed person to worry about already, you shall clarify that last statement."

"All I meant was that I am so weak and will probably never become a general and if I do it will be well past anytime that I hold any hope to becoming one." Usagi stated calmly, she had no need to back pedal for it was the truth.

Kunzite relaxed his powers and engulfed Usagi in a hug. She was more of a sister to him than anything else and sometimes his paranoia and her ill timed words got his gander up. Yet regardless of his anger towards her and sometimes harmless violence she remained calm and he was almost the most protective person on the base about her. No harm would come to her under the four generals' watch. "I apologize about my outburst."

"No harm, no fowl." Usagi knew he would never harm her and he never had.

"You'll get your answer within the hour. Now run along, Beryl has been looking for you."

Usagi shook her head. "Of course, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Usagi took off in a light jog to the throne room and when she reached it she did a deep curtsy. "Queen Beryl."

"Ah, there you are." Beryl crooked her gnarled finger forward. It became that way from gripping her nails into her wood throne and left marks when Metallica used her as a portal of energy. Usagi strolled forward. "I have a special wish for you."

"Yes?" Beryl always had the most interesting wishes for Usagi to complete.

"I need you to find me a bottle of champreang, a jar of crunchy peanut butter and pickles."

"What will you be bringing?" Usagi inquired.

"Why the main ingredient of course."

"Bread?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"No. You can bring that, there's something else very important but I'll see you back here in three hours." Beryl dismissed Usagi and the girl hopped out of the room.

Usagi giddy about the new quest giggled that Beryl had forgotten the bread but let it go in the search for the rest of the items. It was their own personal treasure hunt and Beryl always seemed to win despite how well Usagi hid the objects. Usagi would be able to find what Beryl wanted but it was always last minute for everything but one which she'd find by accident before she really began playing. This time it was the loaf of bread Beryl had forgotten to hide and spent the rest of the first hour looking for the items. After it ended Usagi went in search of Kunzite to see his answer.

"No."

"NO?" Usagi squealed. "But Kunzite, why am I not allowed out?"

"You said it yourself. You are weak and cannot defend yourself. What if an Earthling has decided to make you his lunch meat?"

"They are not that barbaric." Usagi sighed. "You know it too, you've seen them."

"They are worse, they attack us when we are gathering energy. We have only preyed on one of them and the whole fleet of them come swooping down on us."

"Maybe if you stopped taking energy from the best of them?"

"Somebody insignificant, hidden away from view? That is an idea." Kunzite pondered it. "But if they still come?"

"Maybe they have reverse logic. We believe that preying on an entire group is grotesque because you are using more people's energy then needed but maybe they think it would even out the energy drain so the one isn't as depleted and recovers faster? Maybe then they would not harm you?"

"Even so, they attack crudely, wide attacks that could harm their own, it is not thought through or narrowed to what they want."

"Please Kunzite, what you are saying cannot be true for they produce such beautiful poetry and pictures."

"Those are from the best. You have not seen the ones we have not allowed."

"Of course I haven't if they are not allowed but please allow me to go see it for myself or I will not rest." Usagi pleaded.

"Have you not seen what they have done to Metellica?" Kunzite resolved. "They have reduced her from her gloriousness as seen in the painting to a blob of depleting energy."

"I am sure they do not know this. They are only defending what is theirs."

"They destroyed us, have you not seen outside? We too once was a glorious place to live and gather. We had ice huts and crystal palaces and they came to us and destroyed it not the other way around."

"They have to answer for that, I have seen it only in photographs but it looked nice."

"They destroyed their own moon too." Kunzite saw her resolve weakening and moved in for the kill. "The peaceful state of the moon who did nothing to harm anyone and they destroyed it like it was nothing."

"Destroying the moon is unforgivable and they will be brought to justice but it is not for us to deliver that destruction it will come in time. We need a reason of our very own and until that time it would not hurt to try and make peace with them before they decide we are the enemy. We are not outsiders we were once a part of them. Maybe if we learn their ways it will be less of a hassle to try and convince them we are like them and loose all the miscommunications." Usagi's determination reappeared like quick silver.

"Take it up with Beryl and I might be persuaded to let you go."

"Beryl won't let me go." Usagi pouted. "Please Kunzite, just two days and we'll go from there?"

Kunzite was silent for a while before his shoulders dropped. "Fine, two days, that's it." He paused. "We'll discuss further release after that."

Usagi excited squealed and wrapped her arms around Kunzite's neck. "Thank you so much!"

"All right, but bring this up with Beryl when you see her next." Kunzite sighed and let her go. She'd soon learn and then she'd come back, never wanting to see the world other than their own again.

Usagi in utter confusion why he let her sway him so easily shrugged and wouldn't bite the hand that fed her and went on a search for more food.

When the three hours were up she brought her stack with her to the throne room and Beryl sauntered in. She wasn't much older than Usagi, maybe eight or nine years older, Metallica had cared for Beryl and Beryl in turn cared for Usagi and the generals. Malachite was the oldest general and he was only six years older than she was.

When Metallica was dethroned to her current form so many years ago Beryl had taken over as the leader of the kingdom. Although she did still defer to the high priestess above.

"What did you bring?" Usagi questioned sweetly.

Beryl rolled her eyes and sank to the floor with Usagi, a nice fur had been laid out for them to rest on. "A movie and marshmallows."

"The marshmallows being the main ingredient?"

"No silly." Beryl was only playful with the girl, everybody else she was very strict with. "I brought the movie."

"Which movie?" Usagi's eyes lightened up in anticipation.

Usagi's sheer joy was what caused Beryl to relax around her. "A Walk to Remember."

Usagi frowned. "I never saw it. Is it new?"

"Yes. Jadeite just secured it for me. He said it was the latest rage for a while."

"Jadeite is coming home soon right?"

"He's destined to be here soon, why?"

"I just worry about him sometimes. He sometimes seems a little too wild." Usagi forced herself out of it, Jadeite was the closest in age to her, he was a little over a year older. Jadeite and her had a special bond with each other, it was borderline attraction and affection in the sibling sense. Nothing ever came of it, but Jadeite was distant sometimes when he came home then he'd be flirting with her the next minute before he'd be sent out again. Usagi knew about flirting, it was what very good friends did, of opposite genders.

"All right, let's put the movie in." The movie started up and the dark wall that was more than five times Usagi height and twice again as wide was completely filled with the images from the film reel. The most that ever happened in the movies that they watched was innocent kisses.

Usagi was very innocent, she knew nothing of the hidden raptures poetry spoke about in very vague terms, she would never guess at the true meaning behind the words, she could only guess and in error think they were talking about pure, simple, unaffected love in the most basic sense. The love she felt for everybody.

Usagi broached the topic after the movie when both females were satisfied with food in their stomachs and tears in their eyes because of the sad ending. "I was wondering, Beryl-sama if I could go to Earth, the next time one of the generals go, and stay there even when they come back…"

Beryl straightened out. "Usagi-" Her tone was stern.

"Kunzite said it was fine by him." She cut in smoothly trying to convince her Queen to her side.

"Not to all of that, I am sure."

"I don't see why not. They can put me up in one of their apartments and I'll be ok."

"Usagi, do you even know what you would be getting yourself into?"

"Trying to see what life is really like?" She questioned, a little unsure. "Please Beryl-sama, I promise things will work out ok."

"The first sign of trouble, you call me, and we'll pull you out of there faster than the darned girls can blink." Beryl threatened.

"All right." Usagi tossed her arms around her Queen and hugged her. She was the only female in the entire base that she knew except for the overwhelming amount of youma they had but they weren't the same.

Beryl tried to hug the girl back but her fingers were impeding any true form of the word and just hugged her with her arms and not her hands. It worried Beryl however to send her to Earth, at least the real Earth, she had shown no capabilities to pick up any form of magic and she was so weak, she was an Earthling it seemed but much worse than that, she was weak, weak of body and weak of mind. Kept that way by those that loved her but her spirit was strong. Beryl wished she could keep the girl here, wrapped up in her pretty little dresses and not knowing about the world out there, hence being scarred, but she couldn't, the girl belonged on Earth for as long as she wanted.

"Some day, we'll figure out a way to heal your hands." Usagi took them in hers and held them against her chest. "Some day Beryl-sama, and some day we'll discover a way so it won't be so painful."

Beryl only smiled and hugged the girl again. "Someday, you may be gone and we'll never get you back."

"I'll always be with you."

"You say that now." Beryl whispered but Usagi wouldn't have heard her even if she was listening.

"Thank you Beryl-sama." Usagi held tight for another few minutes before they released each other and Beryl pushed some strands away and out of Usagi's eyes.

"When do you desire to leave?"

"Soon, but not tonight, tonight I wouldn't give up for the world. Its something we always do."

"We're almost done though." Beryl warned.

Usagi shrugged. "I think I'll leave within the week."

"Ok." Beryl sighed and they played chutes and ladders the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I wrote this so much better earlier, but word closed on itself, and didn't pull it back up, so I had to rewrite it, made me sad, I had 2 pages. So it's not as good.)

"How did you convince Beryl to let you go for so long? You lied to her and said I would let you go for so long, didn't you?" Kunzite growled.

"I did not." Usagi pouted. "I only told her you agreed, and asked her if I could for a longer length of time. She agreed. No lying went on."

"You are a little manipulator." Kunzite looked over her small form and broke out in laughter. "It seems that Zoicite taught you well."

"I learn from the very best." Usagi smiled back at him and hugged him. Kunzite looked around before scooping her up in a hug, nobody else could see this softer side of him. Usagi may very well fit in, she had no powers of her own, but she picked up the very best parts of the generals and Beryl and yet she had the ability to pick up parts of people's emotions, even when it was a slight change, and he hadn't met anybody with that ability yet.

"If anything goes wrong I won't hesitate to pull you back to the safety of the base." He set her down. "I'd do anything to protect you."

Kunzite was her favorite general, she didn't let anybody else know this, but he was always so strong and there for her. She had connections with the other generals, but Kunzite would always remain her favorite.

Kunzite started walking. "Jadeite's due home soon."

Usagi ran to catch up to him and then fell into synch with his long strides. "Really? Speaking of Jadeite why is he always so distant in the beginning?"

"Well the senshi hurt him, physically and emotionally. With you here, he snaps out of it emotionally a lot faster than physically but his good will repairs itself to help his physical repairs as well. Nobody is very happy when they are in pain."

"Is it just the senshi who are bad or are all humans bad too?"

"Don't worry so much." He looked over her and noticed how she was looking down. "You will fit in well, if not, you'll just be a lot nicer human." He didn't think or look around as he hugged her. "We'll pull you out with a word from you."

"But you didn't answer my question." Usagi looked up, hesitant now that she got her way, the ramifications of going to the real world hitting her.

"The senshi are evil, and I can't talk too well for the actual human race, I never stopped to ask them what their favorite color is." Kunzite started walking again. "Besides, as you said, they can't be that bad if they can create such beautiful works of art."

Usagi and Kunzite headed to the training grounds where the new youma were growing more powerful. It was sad, they were such beautiful ladies and they'd come back broken and defeated, to die a slow death here or they wouldn't return at all. Jadeite told her in one of those rare moments when he discussed the real world with her, and his battles with the senshi that they'd attack before anybody could deflect the attack and he couldn't recall his girls fast enough to save them. He'd often stay to try and help them but he sometimes got injured in the action.

She surveyed the girls going from weak to strong in a few short weeks. They trained to learn how to adapt to the surroundings to use it to their advantage. All the work they went through to gather energy was wasted along with their lives. It made Usagi sad to think about it all. Nephrite explained to her however that they were not really alive, they were clay molded and formed into shapes given life by Metallica so they could gather energy to feed it to Beryl and in turn give it to Metallica. It was a full circle of life. The senshi just destroyed them though with no thought to the consequences. Usagi hoped she could help sway them over, to see that it wasn't that bad.

"Jadeite's back." A voice whispered in her ear.

Usagi turned around and looked at the brown eyed blond haired man who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, looking nonchalant.

She whirled past him to go find another blond haired man this time with blue eyes.

Jadeite was just stepping off the platform when a yellow blur launched itself at him, thin arms wrapped around his neck and equally thin legs around his waist. "Hi." He laughed. "You're cutting off my breath."

Usagi relax her grip around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. "You're back!"

"Miss me?"

"Terribly!" Usagi struggled to shift so her legs were higher and tightened them so she wouldn't fall as much.

Jadeite carried her down the steps, anybody else and this would be conceived as something negative. But she was innocent and sometimes he wished she wasn't quite so innocent, but he didn't care so much, he enjoyed these greetings. She was as light as a feather, but with his super strength he'd be able to carry her if she weighed five hundred pounds. "Did you enjoy my gift?"

"It was so sad, but amazing." She told him, looking him in the face.

"I figured it was innocent enough, and one of the best for a while from Hollywood." He winked at her. "So you excited to see me?"

"Very much so." She giggled. "It's kind of boring without you around sometimes."

"You're her favorite." Nephrite teased from the entrance, he was leaning against the archway.

"Am not." Jadeite had to let his little pipsqueak down, it was different when other people were around.

"He's not, I don't have a favorite, Neph."

"'Sagi's going countryside." Nephrite spoke again to Jadeite.

"No."

Usagi looked at him wide eyed, she blinked a few times but her eyes remained wide the whole time he didn't say anything.

"Well she is. Both Kunzite and Beryl agreed to let her go for as long as she wants to and you know how Usagi is when she doesn't get her way."

"I'll just have to convince them to change their minds. It's for the good of Usagi, she's not going to the country. She's not safe there." Jadeite took Usagi's shoulders. "You are not going."

"I am going." Usagi was surprisingly chilly as she said it to him.

"No."

"I am." She said in a huff and she turned around and as she brushed past Nephrite she surprised him with her surliness. "If I had a favorite, at this moment it isn't you."

"Usagi!" He called after her as she tromped down the hall to her room. "I've never seen her so assertive."

"I guess she really wants to go." Jadeite sighed, he blew it, but he'd make it up to her later. He agreed with Nephrite though, that was way out of character, insisting on going, usually when somebody said no and they meant it, she dropped it, but she refused to listen and this time she got mad.

"Did you hear what she said to me? I'm not her favorite."

"Please, her favorite is and always will be Kunzite."

Nephrite had to agree with that point, Usagi thought she was hiding it, but it was obvious because she deferred to Kunzite over everybody else, even Beryl and he was the first one she went to if she wanted permission.

She went to the others if she wanted other information or for other reasons but Kunzite was the one she took sides with for the most part.

"I should go talk to her." Nephrite pushed away from the wall.

"I'll see you later." Jadeite walked away, he was going to go through his general routine when he got back from the country, to try and get back on track in the base.

When Nephrite found Usagi she was sniffling as she talked to Zoicite. "I don't know why he was so mean to me."

"He cares about you, we all do, and we know the true horrors of this world." Zoicite comforted.

Arms wrapped around her and a chin rested on her shoulder. She turned her head so she could look at Nephrite. "Yes?" She pouted.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You talk when you shouldn't."

"It's a fault of mine." He agreed. "All of ours actually, yours too."

A wry half grin spread across Usagi's face. "True."

"Forgive me?" Nephrite asked silkily.

Usagi shrugged. "I guess, if you help me convince Jadeite to let me go without much argument."

"Deal." Nephrite looked at her before his eyes rose to Zoicite's. "Are you going to help us as well?"

"Sure." Zoicite laughed, his warm brown eyes twinkling. Usagi and Nephrite both knew something was going on in his head and they grinned at each other.

O-,-'---- -----'-,-O O-)------ -----(-O

EAN: I just thought it was good to tell all of you who are familiar with my other works, that I wrote all of this on 2/23/2005 so it is by no means some of my later work, and sometimes I think my work during the '04-'06 period is some of my best work.... But that also being said... I do have a pretty good idea on where I was headed with this. I just was dusting off some of my old cds that had my writing on it, and I came out with this... Also, I might be adding more to the story I wrote where they've been gone for twenty-five years. If at the very least I'll be brushing it off and fixing the disasterous summary of a first chapter or two. I know I didn't go into details back then, but it was more because I wanted to get to the good part.


End file.
